gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Marry a Werewolf (In 10 Easy Steps)
Summary Guilty of an indiscretion? Time to marry a werewolf. WEREWOLVES The monsters left Faith ruined in the eyes of society, so now they’re her only option. Rejected by her family, Faith crosses the Atlantic, looking for a marriage of convenience and revenge. But things are done differently in London. Werewolves are civilized. At least they pretend to be. AMERICANS Backward heathens with no culture, Major Channing has never had time for any of them. But there’s something special about Faith. Channing finds himself fighting to prove himself and defend his species. But this werewolf has good reason not to trust human women. Even if they learn to love, can either of them forgive? From the New York Times bestselling author of the Parasol Protectorate series comes a stand alone romance set in the same universe. Look out for appearances from favorite characters and the serious consequences of unwarranted geology. About "Classic Regency style meets The Buccaneers. Gail describes it also as "Georgette Heyer goes to the wolves." "Featuring a certain white wolf we all love to hate (except those of us weirdos who love to love him). "When a young American lady of good standing is indiscrete, kind parents retire her quietly to the country with a maiden aunt and a modest stipend. Faith’s parents decided to marry her off to a werewolf." Timeline This novella is set in the spring of 1896 and occurs after events chronicled in Romancing the Werewolf. This story is contemporaneous with events at the beginning of Reticence.Gail Carriger's Website Chapter Titles * Step 1: Make Yourself Readily Available * Step 2: Situate Yourself in an Advantageous Location * Step 3: If You Must Be Bait, Be Very Stylish Bait * Step 4: Take Every Opportunity To Dance * Step 5: Become the Social Butterfly He Wants to Catch * Step 6: Take Your Werewolf into The Garden for an Airing, They Must Be Exercised Regularly * Step 7: Remember: Either You Are At Dinner or You Are Dinner * Step 8: Never, Under Any Circumstances, Make a Public Scene * Step 9: Small Tokens of Your Affection Are Always Welcome * Step 10: Get Him to the Altar Trivia * This is the first novella in the Claw & Courtship Series by Gail Carriger, and the fourth Parasol-verse novella overall. * Though the novella's full title is "How to Marry a Werewolf (In 10 Easy Steps)", it is listed on many bookseller sites as simply "How to Marry a Werewolf". * Channing is first introduced to readers in the second Parasol Protectorate book, ''Changeless''. He also appears briefly in ''Romancing the Werewolf''. Images Copious skirts book cover blank-american.jpg|Original placeholder cover. Links * All of Gail Carriger's Books. * Official Pinterest board. Quotes * "So it was that Faith, with only her maid Minnie as chaperone, and last season’s dresses (which might themselves be considered a chaperone, for the discouragement that they afforded) and a few outfits Faith had made in secret (even more discouraging to prospective suitors, as these involved menswear), were packed into a dirigible and floated off to England. Properly, Mrs Wigglesworth ought to have gone along, but Faith’s mother obviously thought nothing worse could happen to her daughter. She was, of course, entirely wrong."Step 1: Make Yourself Readily Available References Category:Books Category:Novellas Category:More Steampunk Category:Book Series Category:Delightfully Deadly Series